The performance of sprinklers impacts the effect of sprinkling irrigation directly. The fluidic sprinkler is the key equipment in the sprinkling irrigation system and has certain application prospects. The existing fluidic sprinkler is in a structural form of single nozzle, and has a key technical problem that the sprinkler cannot accomplish stable rotation caused by insufficient driving force due to insufficient obtained under a medium and low working pressure, and the sprinkling of a single nozzle further has a problem of poor evenness under a medium and low working pressure. Therefore, it is of important significance to develop a fluidic sprinkler with double nozzles capable of spraying evenly under medium and low pressure.
By retrieval, the existing related patent applications are as follows: COMPLETE FLUIDIC SPRINKLER (Application No.: 03222424.9); VARIABLE SPRINKLING COMPLETE FLUIDIC SPRINKLER (Application No.: 200810019601.1); and ATTACHMENT FLUIDIC SPRINKLER (Application No.: 200710134562.5), all of the above are fluidic sprinklers with a single nozzle having problems that the sprinklers cannot work stably and have poor evenness under a medium and low pressure. ROTARY SPRINKLER WITH DOUBLE NOZZLES (Application No.: 862063124), which is directed to a rotary high pressure water-jet sprinkler with double nozzles. The application (Application Number: 201010552792.5), which is entitled AN ATTACHMENT EXTERNAL WATER-INTAKE JET CONTROL ELEMENT, has a structure including an external water-intake signal nozzle, an outlet cover plate, a gasket, a conduit and an entry pore. The stable work of the attachment external water-intake jet control element can be affected by various factors including setting of outlet diameter of the cover plate, selection of the position of the entry pore, adjustment of the water-intake position of the signal nozzle and the like, and it is easy to neglect the importance for adjusting the water-intake position of the signal nozzle. This application has the shortage that the water-intake signal nozzle is fixedly located above the outlet of the gasket, such that under a medium and low pressure, the water-intake signal nozzle cannot be adjusted to obtain signal water, and thus the sprinkler cannot accomplish rotation. The application (Application Number: 2060370U), which is entitled A DOUBLE-STROKE SYNCHRONIZATION COMPLETE FLUIDIC SPRINKLER, has a structure including a secondary nozzle, a sprinkler body, a fluidic element body and a cover plate. This application has the shortage that the shape, size, setting position of the cover plate are not defined, and under a medium and low pressure condition, it cannot be guaranteed that the fluidic sprinkler stably and reliably obtains the signal water and accomplishes rotation. The above patents do not report a fluidic sprinkler with double nozzles which realizes evenly sprinkling under a medium and low pressure.